‘Iskul Bukol’ Girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano Goes To A Mall Tour
May 30, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) The millennial cast of Iskul Bukol, to be led by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, is going to a mall tour for their phenomenal support to IBC-13's longest-running sitcom for the high school level for teens and young girls. The Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano) and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit) are set to invite their fans and followers with their high school classmates. Fans all over the country would be able to watch Keith, Raisa and Joyce perform live. Each show is sure to be feel-good treat because the high school girls will,charm their fans. There would be a lot of singing, dancing and of course fun. The girls would also launch their three debut albums through Ivory Music & Video: Secret Love (a studio album by Keith Cruz released on March 15, 2016), Raisa (a studio album by Raisa Dayrit released on March 7, 2017) and Joyce Party (a studio album by Joyce Abestano released on April 19, 2017). Before its back-to-school treat in the opening school year on June 5, the much-awaited mall tour kicks off on June 2, Friday at the New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center, Cubao in Quezon City. Next the girls would be in Parañaque on June 8, Thursday at the SM City Bicuta followed on June 9, Friday at V-Central Molino, Molino Boulevard, Bacoor, Cavite. Also watch out for them on June 14, Wednesday at Starmall Las Pinas (Vista Mall Las Piñas), July 19, Wednesday, Starmall Prima Taguig (Vista Mall Taguig City, Activity Center). The other schedules and venues will be posted in the coming months. Since it revived and premiered last January 7, Iskul Bukol has dominated the Saturday primetime habit and increasingly gained popularity for the millennial high school level among young viewers of all ages. Critics hailed it as a 45-minute comedy program that will focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the fun of high school life in the public high school Diliman High School with the three classmate young girls while they study and learn the lessons and good values. Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. In almost four months on-air, the show has a number of memorable and funny scenes, while providing a weekly dose of laughter and light entertainment. The school-oriented sitcom topped the Saturday primetime TV ratings game nationwide. The merchandise like toys, notebooks, pencils, erasers, dolls, bag, watches, ballpen, stickers, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video last May 24. The sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. For more details about the mall tour, continue to follow Iskul Bukol, every Saturday, 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC.